SackNerd in Equestria (ON HIATUS)
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: The first ever Sackboy in Equestria story AKA crossover. Our sacky protagonsit has already made a Base in Everfree Forest, and now he begins exploration on the lands of Equestria, using his minds of engineering and creativity. (Contains D20 Elements in this story.)
1. Prelude to Creation

**Disc: I do not own My Little Pony, LittleBIGPlanet, or any franchises included in this fic.**

Engines, Check. Boosters, Check. Aerofoils & Rudder, Check. Weapons, Check.

My new small plane made out of Common-Made Cardboard is prepped. It's equipped with the basics for flying and the weapons for defense. I am in my cockpit, with all the systems turned on for battle. My plane not very small but not that big. Perfect for exploring the forest.

A little introduction however before I begin. My name is Derek, and I am like other beings, known as Sack, with greater power to create in Create-Mode, which others have. Behind me is a hole to my homebase, humble but small. It has been a week since I've assigned myself here. It was tough but learned slowly to me, all thanks to the Sackademy, a place where new Sack Beings learn how to play, and create. But the only way to get in is to pass the Entry Exam. Which... I had a hard time doing. This was the 4th last try, and after my 4th fail, I've decide to set out on my own and leave this forsaken place, which had failed my entrance a couple times. I did left a goodbye note to my parents however. Better to leave from those Sacks who worded me about how I am always slow. Well, I'll show them after undergoing training. And what better place than this, the mysterious land of Equestria that I heard little about.

But now I'm ready to explore and do some flight practices. **(Dice Roll Check. 2d6 +3 =8. 10, Success)** with proper basics, I've taken off by flying through the ramp before using the steering joystick made of sponge to turn and fly. So lucky, but once I learn enough, I'll fly better. I zoom through the forest, feeling what it would look like as a Small Sackboy in a Real world. I know because I read stuff way before I've created an orb of dreams. Orbs which grants me the form of Sackboy.

My thrusters are front full, keeping the speed up, while watching for the trees. **(Dice Roll Check. 2d6 +4 = 1d6, 10 6, Success)** One comes to my sight, and I steered out of the way. I ready my my thumb on the button. I press and opened fire onto the ground, which fires explosive arrows. What is very different from other sacks is my abilities of Above-Average Minecraft, and also the ability to create weapons. The guns inside my cardboard plane starts firing vulcan pellets, creating ant-sized craters from the shots. I can see the ants avoiding them, and I snickered.

I navigated through the trees, only to find a Pegasus coming and my plane is running to it. **(Dice Roll Check. 2d6 +4 = 2d6, 11 7, Success)** With a close call, I brung my plane upper, and it slid over the yellowish coat, followed by the shiest 'Eep' voice. I turned my head and let out a "Sorry." before continuing. I flew around the trees, before finding a Manticore. My eyes widening in fear and I hit the afterburners, followed by a roar. It noticed me, and I'm on a run. I see shadows and I look up, to find the Manticore coming to leap on me. **(Dice Roll Check. 2d6 +4 = 2d6 +8, 8 12, Failure)** I steered out of the way, but the Manticore was way ahead and my plane went slamming to the ground. There's the monster that's about to eat me, and there's no choice but to go suicide. I hold my breath tight as much, inhaling much of the breath as possible before I swell and pop, before finding my soul all the way back to my base. The infinity sign wooden disk pops open, launching me to my own Zebra-Stripped bed. Thank goodness for the systems of the Sack Powers. But I sighed, to have another plane lost to the Manticore. This was the third time, and I'm tempted to find a strategy to avoid that dang Manticore. Sighing, I got out of my base, and stopped before looking around. Shrunk to fear as the Manticore is already hear. I zipped to my homebase and waited, watching the Manticore which is watching the hole. I shrunk down and watched. My Fireplace turned off so they won't think there's a base.

I stared at it for hours, grabbing lunch to eat, which is a Plate of Homemade fries. And after some eating, I got up the ladderhole and examine everything. No Manticore everywhere, except a Yellow Pegasus. It turned around and look at me. I gasped, followed by her, and I slid down. Not wanting to get caught, I made my way to the place with my Storage Chest, and opened the door to my underground garage, where my Cardboard Zoomer lies within. A Car with Eight Cardboard Wheels. Four on top and bottom each plugged onto the rectangle cube-shaped car, with a glassy window on front and back like any other cars, and simple car controls. Before forgetting, I check to see three more still intact. None stolen at the moment, all thanks to the hidden spot so no miniguys at same height as me won't find. The ceiling hatch door lowers thanks to the Sensor Switch I planted, wired to the Wobble Bolts, lowered all the way to the stony ground for my CbZ to go through. I turned on the CbZ and I drove through the Ramp Hatch, before it closes behind me. I booted the gas and accelerate through the Trees. **(Dice Roll Check, 2d6 +4 = 7, 16, Success)** Using the steering wheel, I navigated through the trees. Avoiding branches and making my way through the forest for some exploration. The glowing radar systems flashing on my glasses shows where is my homebase in case I get lost. I see three small creatures with four legs, and my car about to ram into it. **(Dice Roll Check, 2d6 +4 = 2d6 -2, 15 3, Success)** I push the brakes and skid the Car to the stop, before the three gasped. I can hear chatters. I open my mouth to speak apologies. **(Dice Roll Check, 2d4 +3 = 2d6, 10 5, Success)**

"Sorry." Then I reverse my car before turning and driving my car through.

"HEY! WAIT!"

Not affording to listen, I continue driving my car through the trees. **(Dice Roll Check, 2d6 +4 = 2d6, 7 5, Success) **I've kept my navigation through the mazy forest, not wanting to hit the trees and such. **(Dice Roll Check, 2d6 +4 = 2d6 +6, Stalemate)** I turn my head to the branch I was about to run into and turned my wheel as hard as I can, skidding it right while using the brakes. I check the car to find only one scratch. Dang, I just created my first. I sighed and got off, before using my menu power and moving the Car from the Branch before setting it to the ground. **(Dice Roll Check, 2d8 +4 = 10,** **15, Success)** It was no problem, and I got it out. I jumped back on and started driving. Just before I can make a pedal, another Manticore roar. I turn to find one here but far from me. I gasped, and pumped the gas pedal. **(Dice Roll Check, 2d6 +4 = 2d8 +6, 11 9, Success)** My car zooms forward before the Manticore bumped into the tree and I attempt to drive from the beast. **(Dice Roll Check, 2d6 +4 2d8 +6, 7 13, Failure)** Unfortunately, he is smarter with his Scorpion Tail, puncturing a hole through my Cardboard Zoomer. I say screw it and hold my breath again.

"STOP!"

It was then the loudest female voice is heard, before I can see a Yellow butter Pegasus zooming to it and stared at it. I watch her scolding the beast, before the scorpion tail is lowered for my car to be put down, and that Manticore to run away. Not wanting to take any chances, I held my breath until I popped, before respawning back in my base. I shook my head. What a day it has turned out to be. Least I encountered some inhabitants of this new Dream Core. With a decision to call it a day, I slid under the blankets of my bed and close my eyes to allow darkness of sleep take me friendly.

**(Level 1 Over! Dice Check Score: 9/12, 75%)**  
><strong>(H.A. Gamer: This is basicly my Character Sheet, d20 Style. I will be using this to determine my own fate, and I may plan to make this Ongoing. This will be shown at every end of daylevel/chapter.)**

**Play-Mode(Inept Basic Player) Attributes: 2d6**  
><strong>[Might] 3 + 1 = 4<strong>  
><strong>[Reflex] 4 + 1 = 5<strong>  
><strong>[Mind] 3 + 1 = 4<strong>  
><strong>Play Power: 10 + 3 = 13<strong>

**Create-Mode(Inept Basic Maker) Attributes: 2d8**  
><strong>[Build] 4 + 5 = 9<strong>  
><strong>[Scene] 3 + 2 = 5<strong>  
><strong>[Logic] 3 + 3 = 6<strong>  
><strong>Create Power: 10 + 9 = 19<strong>

**Novel-Mode(Inept Basic Citizen) Attributes: 2d4**  
><strong>[Charm] 3 + 1 = 4<strong>  
><strong>[Detect] 3 + 1 = 4<strong>  
><strong>[Talent] 4 + 3 = 7<strong>  
><strong>Novel Power: 10 + 5 = 15<strong>

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**[Somewhere Else, as the Sun dawns]**

Fluttershy the Yellow Pegasus of Kindness has made it out of the forest with the Crusaders. There she meets up with the Winged Alicorn, Princess Twilight. She explained what she has found.

"And that small creature just blew up?"

"Poor thing." She said,

"I saw him blew up when Manticore caught him." Sweetie Belle said,

"He did what?!" Fluttershy raised her voice, "When I find that-"

"No Fluttershy. It wasn't that Core's fault."

"Wait... So he blew up when Manticore catched him, and the second time when you Rescue that creature? That can't be possible."

Apple Bloom gave a gasp, "Could he have self-reviving powers?"

"There's no such thing."

"Where did you find this creature?" Princess Twilight asked,

"When I went to find Angel," She turned to show her pet white bunny, "See? He's alright. The creature we find was in the hole that a rabbit can fit."

"A Rabbit Hole!"

"Yes. That must be his home."

"And he talked." Scootaloo added, earning a surprised look from Princess Twilight & Fluttershy,

"HE TALKED?" Both said,

"What did he say?"

"'Sorry.'"

"No, I mean what did he say?" Twilight asked,

"That's what he said before his contraption almost ram us. He apologised and drove off before we can even talk him back."

"Ooooo. Fluttershy!" Twilight faced Fluttershy close, "This could be an Alien! I'll go write a note to Princess Celestia about the discovery. Tomorrow, we will gather our friends and find that base."

**(H.A. Gamer: I hope you enjoy my new Crossover Story.)**


	2. Logical Skirmish

**Level 2: Logical Skirmish**

The sun rises to radiate through the tunnelhole. I opened my eyes and do my morning procedures, like breakfast, exercises, and creating. I went down the stairs down to the big empty room for my create powers to exercise with. **(Dice Roll Check, "2d8 +9 15" 3 times, 18 18 17, 3 out of 3 Successes)** Using my powers, I made parts out of cardboard to create my first ever mech. Next week is the Sack Battle 'Auto Division' coming here. Auto Division meaning I will build a vehicle fit for combat. It can even be a Mech, or a vehicle built for airborne. **(Dice Roll Check, "2d8 +6 15" 3 times, 16 11 12, 1 out of 3 Successes)** I made use of the gadgets and the Logical Color Chips to wire the controls for maneuvering, and some weaponry. There has been bugs unfortunately, so I scrapped and redo. **(Dice Roll Check, "2d8 +6 -1d6 +15", 13 / 12, Success)** However, making four legs walk like a spider is no hard task. I study how the spiders move with eight legs, and adapt it into four legs. **(Dice Roll Check, "2d8 +5 10", 14, Success)** The final touch is the painting, and I made it like a Fire Elemental Spider Beast. I learn that there are random monsters in JRPGs and WRPGs. I smiled upon my success of my building, and got in to do some testing. Engines, Check. Defense Shields, Check. Scanners, Check, Vulcans Check, and MAC Turret Check. I open the menu and made a capture for saving, before scrapping it and summoning it. The same Mech appears and I brushed my hands, my mech ready for battle. I got inside to move the Mech to the Side of the wall, faced away. Then I conjured pairs of homemade mechs, three more as my new platoon.

I navigated back to my main room, just to hear voices. **(Dice Roll Check, "2d6 +5 8" & "2d6 +4 8" , 15 & 10, 2 out of 2 Success)** I tip toed to the entry hole, before Voice grows by coming closer. I kept my distance and watched.

"You sure this is the place?"

"I'm Sure." The voice belongs to the Shy creature that I've met before. "There was this small creature made out of leather. It was also alive."

"Would it like Parties?"

"I'm feeling uneasy."

"We should send it back to where it came from."

"Rainbow. Don't you remember what Celestia told us to do? We cannot frighten him."

I feel cautious however.

"He should be inside." I took a backstep, **(Dice Roll Showdown, "2d6 +4" "3d8 +12", 9 / 25, Pinkie Wins)** I backstepped to the wall to avoid the sunlight and stay into the shadows. "Helloooo!" Pinkie said in a singsong tone, before she sticks her head into the hole without letting go. Her head is face to me, and she catches me in her eye, before she gasped before zooming out. "GIRLS! I FOUND ONE!" Not wanting to take the meeting chance, I ran to the secret hole to the sub-garage, and use my powers to conjure my Cardboard Plane. The Hatch Ramp lowers before I turn on the jet systems. **(Dice Roll Check, "2d6 +5 10", Success) **She was too late to catch me as my Cardboard plane flew forward and up the ramp, before I jetted through the leaves of the trees, then into the air.

"YES!" I shouted in success. Let's see they try to find me. But thoughts coming that ponies may begin their pursuit. **(Dice Roll Showdown, "2d6 +5 2d6 +3", 13 / 12, You Win)** I flew back down to under the trees, and pulled up before flying straight. I begin my navigation through the trees of the Forest. A Single tree coming to me, **(Dice Roll Check, "2d6 +4 8", 15, Success)** I moved out of the way, and flew straight. I looked back and lowered the acceleration, before leaving a sigh of relief that those aliens have found me. I turn around, and see a single laser. **(Dice Roll Showdown, "2d6 +5 1d6 +6", 10 / 11, ****? ? ?**** Wins, FATALITY!) **A beam shot through my Cardboarded Jetfoils, knocking me out of air. I steered up, rotating my plane upwards to avoid crashing. It slew through the ground, **(Dice Roll Check, "2d6 +5 7", 15, Success)** and I jumped before the Tree Crashes into the plane and explodes. I turn around to see a two legged small mech.

"I am George, Member of the Strongboat Federation. You are measured and found enemy of the Strongboat, and all enemies of Strongboat must be terminated."

I let out words of bravery. "Bring it!" Before conjuring my first Mech made in Cardboard, painted with Rocks & Lava texture. I can hear George's laugh.

"Common Cardboard? It will not work against my Chainmailed Board."

"In that case," I tighten the Controls, "Bring good luck."

**(Dice Roll Fight, "2d6 +13 3d4 +18")**  
><strong>(Round 1, 23  26, George Wins.) **George's Mech begins firing machine guns, and I moved my mech from it. Using the strafe funciton, I avoided the firing and shoot Vulcans back at the mech. It had little effect, but it made a dent to its So-Called Chainmailed Board. When his cannon charged up, it fired at the legs of my mech, and it fell down.** (Round 2, 21 / 14, George Wins.)** I got my mech up and standing, before re-engaging. I continue firing vulcans at George's Mech, while he vulcans and fire more lasers. Using the jets, I jumped before he can hit a laser on another leg. I aimed the vulcans down and fire, doing moderate damage. Then Another laser, this time at the Thrusters, disabling my jumping systems. The Mech fell to the ground, and now it's ground only maneuvering.** (Round 3, 17 / 24, George Wins)** Not that good when George's Mech fired lasers after lasers, destroying all the legs. I got out of the mech, and escape explosion. **(Dice Roll Showdown, "2d6 +5 3d4 +6", 8 / 14, George Wins)** I couldn't get far however, as George opened the net gun hatch and fire one, wrapping me around and knocking me to the ground. He got out of his mech and pulled out his katana. **(Dice Roll Check, "2d6 +4 20", 9, Failure)** I tried to struggle free, but that net is tighter, and I may not have time when he pinned me with a boot and raised his katana.

"Weak. Like other Sack Players." George looked down at me, "Goodbye, Enemy of Strongboat." and raised his katana, **(Dice Roll Showdown, "3d6 +10 3d4 +6", 22 / 13, ? ? ? Wins)** A Beam out of nowhere launched George away. I saw the Purple Creature, with extended wings, trotting forward and over to block him from me. "Damn..." he whispered, "Mission Failed..." He makes a sprint away from them, before this strange thing turned around and flared her horn. I then find myself asleep by some kind of spell.

"Twilight!"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He's harmlessly put to sleep. Now let's bring it to our Castle."

"Did you see what he did?"

"Yes... The question is how he conjured some kind of a Mechanical Beast to battle with another Alien's Mechanical beast. I have alot of questions for him. And I need you to help me with the Interrogation."

"Not a Problem. Brute force coming up."

"No. No Brute Force."

**(Level 2 Over! Dice Check Score: 12/20, 60%)**

**Play-Mode(Basic Player) Attributes: 2d6**  
><strong>[Might] 4 + 2 = 6<strong>  
><strong>[Reflex] 5 + 3 = 8<strong>  
><strong>[Mind] 4 + 3 = 7<strong>  
><strong>Play Power: 13 + 8 = 21<strong>

**Create-Mode(Basic Maker) Attributes: 2d8**  
><strong>[Build] 9 + 6 = 15<strong>  
><strong>[Scene] 5 + 6 = 11<strong>  
><strong>[Logic] 6 + 5 = 11<strong>  
><strong>Create Power: 19 + 17 = 36<strong>

**Novel-Mode(Basic Citizen) Attributes: 2d4**  
><strong>[Charm] 4 + 5 = 11<strong>  
><strong>[Detect] 4 + 9 = 13<strong>  
><strong>[Talent] 7 + 7 = 14<strong>  
><strong>Novel Power: 15 + 22 = 37<strong>

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

_'Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We have captured the alien successfuly. One of them tried to kill him, but we've prevented that._

_He is now held at the Castle until we get info out of him._

_Your formal faithful student,_  
><em>Princess Twilight Sparkle."<em>

Celestia finished reading of the letter, pleased that she completed a mission.

"Ready the Chariot." She instructed, and the Guard salutes. Celestia leviated out a Blank Scroll and prepares to write with an Inked Quill.

_"My formal faithful student Twilight..."_


End file.
